


I Am Best At Loving You

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, Gavin makes a list, Love, M/M, Multi, worst okay best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin makes a list for Ryan, and he's DAMN proud of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Best At Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments! Makes me feel bubbly. Also feel free to request things! Thanks <3

I Am Best At Loving You: A List By Gavin David Free To James Ryan Haywood

 

I am WORST at math. I bloody hated that subject in school.

I am WORST at words. I flubb and make up words all up the gaff.

I am WORST at skill based video games. I’m not very talented with my fingers.

I am WORST at picking up my absolute clutter. I’m messy.

I am WORST at knowing when I’ve taken a hypothetical too far. I’m sorry I upset you.

I am WORST at scheduling dates. I always want to be with you, love. So it’s hard to pick just one time.

I am WORST at staying sober. Love me a good bev.

 

I am OKAY at cuddling. I love running my hands through your hair.

I am OKAY at making you take breaks from the computer. Otherwise you’d be on all bloody day!

I am OKAY at making dinner. I sometimes burn noodles, but I’ve got chicken aced!

I am OKAY at cute surprises. I love leaving notes for you all around the house.

I am OKAY at remembering to feed the damn cat. He eats like a madman, that cat.

I am OKAY at packing our lunches. Ham and no cheese for you, turkey and swiss for me.

I am OKAY at accepting love, though I don’t believe I deserve it.

 

But I am BEST at loving you, and I want to play by my strengths.

-Gavin David Free  
  



End file.
